


Neither

by TheJasmineTurtleDuck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Very Rough Draft, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no beta we die like men, what the heck is grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJasmineTurtleDuck/pseuds/TheJasmineTurtleDuck
Summary: Adorable, cute, soft tea server Lee whose biggest worry is if the tea is done yet for a table, is also the mysterious, sly, dangerous, HOT, sexy, dual sword wielding YouTuber The Blue Spirit. And it is one question, asked in the middle of the night on a Tuesday stream that sets off the conspiracy that rocked their fans world.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 69





	Neither

It all started with a question. 

Looking back on it now, the situation is incredibly hilarious and quite frankly insane. Sokka had just started second college semester and with it he celebrated the third year of his YouTube channel, I am not to mention tomorrow is six month anniversary Of Sokka and Zuko dating. Still feels a little surreal if Sokka’s being honest, he had heard of Zuko almost all his life as the son of the CEO of The southern seals company he had to stay up-to-date With the news and with those news articles came the ever present presence of one Zuko Sozin Son of Ozai Sozin and previous heir to the fire nation company the largest company in the country. Previous because well it into that right now all you need to know at the moment is that Zuko went “missing” Six months ago, And coincidentally at the same time the jasmine dragon, the best tea shop in the world, had just gotten a new recruit. An adorably awkward tea server named Lee, an adorably HOT tea server named Lee who has unfairly defined cheekbones and looks way too cute for the insane time he opens the shop at (6:30 AM!!!!!). You can probably tell that Sokka fell hard for the boy after his first encounter. but wait, there’s more. Adorable, cute, soft tea server Lee whose biggest worry is if the tea is done yet for a table, is also the mysterious, sly, dangerous, HOT, sexy, dual sword wielding YouTuber The Blue Spirit. And it is one question, asked in the middle of the night on a Tuesday stream that sets off the conspiracy that rocked their fans world.


End file.
